Gladion vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
Intro Wiz: Today we got two....whats the connection? Boomstick: Animals? tech? Animal tech? Wiz: I got no idea but we got Gladion the villain of Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra sun, and Ultra moon. Boomtsick: Vs Shadow the hedgehog the edgy Sonic Wiz: Also note this is the Sonic X version of Shadow Gladion Wiz: Gladion was born with his parents being obsessed with finding mysterious beasts called Ultra Beasts. Boomstick: Nice name. Wiz: His parents made a Ultra Beasts called Type-null. When his father went missing his mother searched for him but she did find the Ultra Beast named Nihilego who make Gladions mother so obsessed with it Gladion had to run off where he joined Team Skull. Boomstick: Alone Gladion is very intelligent. At First Gladion had a Zubat and Type-Null. That Zubat probably evolved into a Golbat then he got a Sneasel and Type-Null got more powerful. The Golbat evolved into Crobat, the Sneasel turned into a Weavile, Gladion also got a Lucario, and he got a silvally. before the title defense he got a Polygon-Z. Wiz: During the next game he got a Zorua then that Zorua turned into Zoroark. Before that title deffence Gladion got a Venusaur, a Charzard, and a Blastoise. Boomstick: Type-null is a normal type so it does half damage to rock and steel types with no effect on ghost types. Type-Null also has the ability Battle Armor and that makes Critical hits not effect Type-Null. Wiz: Crobat is a flying and poison type so it is super effective on grass, bug, and fighting with ground type attacks not effect it. It also is super effective on Fairy types and grass, fighting, poison, bug, and fairy type attacks don't effect it. Crobat cant be flinched with Inner focus Boomstick: Lucario is a fighting and steel type so it is super effective against normal, ice, rock, dark, steel, and fairy types with poison, bug, rock, and dark types. it holds a steelium Z Crystal so it can use its Z Move and it has inner focus to make it so Lucario cant be flinched. Wiz: The Weavile is a Dark ice type so it is super effective against psychic ghost, grass, ground, flying, and dragon with fire, fighting, rock, steel, ghost, and dark not affecting it. Boomstick: Silvally can be whatever type it wants but it does depend on the memory disk inside it. Wiz: He has a Polygon-Z Boomstick: The Zoroark is a dark type so it is super effective against fairy and ghost types with fighting, bug, and fairy types don't effect it. It Has Darkinium-Z to use its Z Move and with illusion it looks like any pokemon it wants. Wiz: Venusaur is a grass and poison type so it is super effective against water, ground, rock, grass, and fairy types with water, electric, grass, ground, fighting, poison, bug, and fairy types not effecting it much. With overgrowth when its health is low its grass type attacks get a 50% boost. Boomstick: Charzard is fire and flying type so it is super effective against grass, ice, bug, steel, and fighting with Ground type attacks not hurting it. With Blaze when its health is low its fire type attacks get a 50% boost. Wiz: Blastoice is a water type so it is super effective against fire, ground, and rock with fire, water, ice, and steel not being very affective against it. With Torrent when its health is low its water type attacks get a 50% boost. Boomstick: but weaknesses. Gladion is still human prone to mistakes and is as strong as a human. Wiz: Fighting attacks are super affective on the normal type pokemon. Boomstick: Electric, rock, and ice are super affective on the flying type pokemon. Wiz: ground and psychic attacks are super affective on the poison type pokemon Boomstick: Flying, Psychic, and fairy are super affective on the Fighting type pokemon. Wiz: fire, fighting, and ground types are super affective on Steel type pokemon. Boomstick: fighting, bug, and fairy types are super affective on Dark type pokemon. Wiz: fire, fighting, rock, and steel are super affective against Ice types. Boomstick: the type weaknesses affect Silvally Wiz: fire, ice, poison, flying, and bug are super affective on Grass types. Boomstick: water, ground, and rock are super affective on fire types. Wiz: Electric and grass are super affective on water types. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKA1MXTNUmE Shadow The Hedgehog Wiz: Shadow was made by Doctor Eggmans father to be the ultimate lifeform to have his DNA turned into a cure for Maria. Boomstick: But Maria was shot and Shadow went on a rampage to destroy the world but he ended up saving the world. Wiz: Besides the part of the many dead people on his path. Boomstick: Shadow being a part of the Sonic universe is fast. Shadow once ran so fast he moved Rouge and Molly away from a explosion and move and attack freely in space. Shadow has superhuman strength as he moved Final Movas head whos back teeth are the same size as Shadows body and when he uses his full power he gets far stronger. Wiz: He can use Chaos Control and that allows him to stop time, warp himself through space, or make multiple energy spears call Chaos Spears and he can do the spindash. Boomstick: But Shadow isn't the strongest as the best he has done was destroy a planet and when he uses full power after a while he gets tired. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbBvItUniHY Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: its time for a death battle! Fight! Shadow the hedgehog stands in a forest and Gladion stands behind Shadow. Gladion summons Crobat from its pokeball. Shadow the hedgehog looks at Crobat and he laughs. Crobat uses steel wing on Shadow the Hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog looks at Crobat with anger. Shadow the hedgehog the hedgehog smacks the croat back to Gladion. Gladion looks down at the KO Crobat and he puts it back in its pokeball. Shadow the hedgehog looks at Gladion and Gladion summons Lucario from its pokeball. Lucario and Shadow the hedgehog punch at each other hitting each others fists. Lucario kicks Shadow the Hedgehog away and he tosses a Aura sphere at Shadow the hedgehog hitting Shadow the Hedgehog but he seems uninfected and he kicks Lucario into a tree. Shadow the hedgehog tosses Chaos Spears at Lucario KOing it. Gladion puts Lucario back in his pokeball and he summons Weavile. Weavile runs around Shadow the hedgehog and slashes at him. Shadow the hedgehog trys to punch Weavile but he keeps on missing and he keeps on getting cut. Weavile jumps and shadow takes off his rings and he uppercuts Weavile KOing it. Gladion puts Weavile in its pokeball and he summons Porygon Z. Shadow the hedgehog looks at Porygon Z and he looks confused. Porygon Z shoots a ice beam at Shadow the hedgehog freezing Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow the hedgehog trys to move but he stops and Porygon Z shoots Shadow The hedgehog with thunderbolts. Porygon Z charges at Shadow The hedgehog but shadow the hedgehog brakes out and he punches Proygon Z in the head sending it back to Gladion KOed. Gladion sighs and he puts Porygon Z in its pokeball. Shadow the hedgehog looks at Gladion and Zoroark comes out of its pokeball attacking Shadow the hedgehog. Zoroark slashes at Shadow the hedgehog and Shadow gets tired. Shadow the hedgehog turns into super shadow the hedgehog and Super Shadow the hedgehog punches Zoroark KOing it. Gladion puts Zoroark into its pokeball and he summons Venasaur. Super Shadow the hedgehog laughs at Venasaur as charges up. Venasaur makes a earthquake making Super Shadow the hedgehog trip. Super Shadow the hedgehog floats into the air and he punches Venasaur KOing him. Gladion puts Venasaur into his pokeball and he summons Blastoice. Blastoice shoots Super Shadow the hedgehog with a hydro pump. Super Shadow the hedgehog runs at Blastoice and punching it KOing it. Gladion summons Charzard from its Pokeball while putting Blastoice in his. Super Shadow the hedgehog powers up tossing Chaos Spears at Charzard. Charzard shoots fire at the Chaos Spears and he flys at Super Shadow the Hedgehog. Super Shadow the Hedgehog goes it punch Charzard but Charzard grabs Super Shadow The hedgehog flying up into the sky. Charzard shoots fire at Super Shadow the hedgehog and he flys down to the ground slamming Super Shadow the hedgehog into the ground. Charzard roars and Super Shadow the hedgehog uppercuts Charzard KOing him. Gladion puts Charzard in its pokeball and he smiles as he summons Sivally. Super Shadow the hedgehog flys at Sivally and he goes to punch Sivally. Sivally slams into Super Shadow the hedgehog and Super shadow the hedgehog turns back into Shadow the hedgehog. Sivally slams Shadow the hedgehog into the ground crushing Shadow the hedgehog into pieces. KO! Gladion takes his pokemon to the pokecenter and the Sonic X crew looks at the dead Shadow. result Wiz: Well that's surprising. Boomstick: but expected. Wiz: Shadow the hedgehog base couldn't deal with the normal pokemon all being compared to Charzard who melted a mountain but without the rings he has he would crush most of them then. Boomstick: But this does make him tired easily but the super form would destroy the rest of the pokemon as Shadow destroyed planets but Sivally is a ultra beast who is far stronger then any pokemon and could easily last against the super form. Wiz: this was close by a lot but also bringing in typings we can put shadow base as a dark fighting type maybe and super as a dark psycic type which gives some of Gladions pokemon a advantage. Boomstick: The amount of pokemon Gladion has would overwhelm Shadow leading Shadow to make mistakes. But game shadow would crush Gladion for sure Wiz: the winner is Gladion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo ???: AUAUAUAUAU ???2: argagagagaga Money. Muffet vs Mr. Krabs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018